Forever Friends
by Werewolfsong
Summary: ...They were gone, all gone. He was the only founder left. Harry let out a strangled insane laugh, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, this horrible nightmare... :::Intercept from Prologue::: Warning: AU! Time Travel! Dragons! Abuse!
1. Tears of Blood

**Forever Friends**

**By Werewolfsong  
Beta-ed By LoveTheFiction **

**Summery: '...They were gone, all gone. He was the only founder left. Harry let out a strangled insane laugh, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, this horrible nightmare...' -Intercept from Prologue- Warning: AU! Time Travel! Dragons! Abuse!**

**_Telepathic Speech_  
"Audible Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
:::Parseltongue:::**

**Author's Note: First, this is not an Eragon crossover or a crossover of any sort, second, I would also like to say I own none of these characters except for the ones I made up, and finally, I hope you enjoy this story, I really appreciate you reading this, Thanks.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Time Travel, Very Mild Language, Blood, ****Death, and**** NO Slash**

* * *

**Forever Friends  
Prologue: Tears of Blood**

Rain poured down from the sky as if trying to wash away the pain from the battle that had been held in the small town of Hogsmeade only hours ago.

People blindly wandered the streets, searching for love ones amongst the rubble. No one paid any mind to the rain that continued to bleed from the heavens, nor did they pay any notice to the lone figure kneeling down in the old graveyard on the outskirts of town.

* * *

Harry Potter silently kneeled down by a grave, silent tears trickling down his face. He couldn't believe it, how could they be six feet under when he had just talked to them a few hours ago. 

'Time Travel,' whispered a soft, nasty voice in his head, 'Bloody no-good Time-Travel'

A soft low growl alerted Harry to another's presence, but he paid it no notice.

_We knew it was going to be like this when we returned, _echoed a soft, gentle voice around him.

Harry shifted his gaze away from the grave and looked up at the beautiful emerald green dragon that was standing over him. The dragon's emerald-green eyes were full of remorse.

"I know Emerald," he whispered softly to the dragon, turning back to the grave, "I know."

Gently, Harry traced the fading words carved into the headstone.

Here Lies  
Godric Gryffindor  
(952AD-1006AD)  
Salazar Slytherin  
(952AD-1001AD)  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
(951AD-1020AD)  
Helga Hufflepuff  
(953AD-1018AD)  
Loving Parents And Spouses  
Great Friends  
Founders of Hogwarts  
Noble Important Members of Society  
Who improved magical education for both Witches and Wizards alike  
R.I.P

Harry let out a low, hollow laugh, tears blurring his vision. He couldn't imagine anyone calling four lowlife street rats 'Noble Important Members of Society.' He could just imagine the looks on Godric and Salazar's faces if he told them that one day they would be called 'Noble Important Members of Society.' Godric would probably laugh and tell him he needed to go to a mental institution, while Salazar would probably be horrified, and ask him what he was on.

More tears clouded his vision as he thought of his old best friends. The friends he had left behind to return to his own time. The friends he had left to defeat Voldemort, to become a murderer.

He imagined the looks on their faces if they were to see him in this state. He never cried. Never. Yet here he was, crying for four individuals who had meant the world to him, four individuals whose names were praised, yet were overlooked when reading through a textbook, four individuals that nobody but he and Emerald mourned for any longer.

More tears bled from his eyes. Everybody in this time classified the founders under the titles of noble, brilliant, loyal, and cunning (evil), yet they never knew who the founders truly were. Harry smiled sadly; they never knew how Godric would use his reckless bravery to distract the 'evil' butcher so Salazar and he could use their cunning to steal some food without getting their throats slit. Nor did they ever know how Rowena used to use her intelligence to figure out ways to make living life on the streets easier, along with Helga working hard by her side. Harry let out another low, hollow laugh. They were gone, all gone. He was the only founder left. Harry let out another strangled, insane laugh, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, this horrible nightmare. More memories flashed before his eyes, both the good and the bad. Harry laughed harder as more tears streamed down his face. He laughed at his life, his poor pathetic life. He had lost everything, everyone. He wept harder; he had lost his childhood, his parents, his friends, his godfather, his street-rat family, he had lost his entire life.

_We both miss them Firefang, _growled Emerald gravely, large tears trickling down her scaly face, _you're not alone._

Harry glanced up at his familiar and whispered softly, "I know, yet the world seems a whole lot dimmer without them."

The dragon smiled sadly, _So it's not just me eh._

"No, it's not," he whispered back, soft tears still trickling down his face.

The dragon turned her head towards the horizon and let out a low loud, mournful roar of pain, agony, loneliness, but most of all, loss.

Harry too glanced up at the horizon where miles and miles of storm clouds could be seen. Thunder roared in the distance. Harry closed his eyes, tuning out the grief-stricken cries of his familiar, the roars of thunder, and the sound of rain slapping the earth.

He remembered the day his life changed, the day he discovered Emerald's egg. He remembered the days he spent with Emerald in his own personal hell, which was known as the Dursley residence. He remembered the day he and Emerald were forcefully thrown back in time. The day he met a group of street rats who considered themselves the rulers of the streets…the day he had met his true family.

* * *

**For those who are wondering, Sirius and most of his friends from his time are not dead but due to the fact he hasn't seen them in a while they seem almost like strangers to him.  
**

**Good, bad, great, horrible, excellent, or just ok, what do you think? I hope this story will turn out good. I'll try to update this story quite often (It all depends on school). Helpful criticism is welcome, but please no pointless flames, thanks. A special thanks to all my readers and beta reader.  
**

**Sincerely,****  
Werewolfsong**

* * *


	2. Discovery

**Forever Friends**

**By Werewolfsong  
Beta-ed By LoveTheFiction **

**Summery: '...They were gone, all gone. He was the only founder left. Harry let out a strangled insane laugh, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, this horrible nightmare...' -Intercept from Prologue- Warning: AU! Time Travel! Dragons! Abuse!**

**_Telepathic Speech_  
"Audible Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
:::Parseltongue:::**

**Author's Note: First, this is not an Eragon crossover or a crossover of any sort, second, I would also like to say I own none of these characters except for the ones I made up, and finally, I hope you enjoy this story, I really appreciate you reading this, Thanks.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Time Travel, Very Mild Language, Blood, ****Death, and**** NO Slash  
**

* * *

**Forever Friends  
Chapter One: Discovery**

**Summer After 4th Year, Dursley Residence**

Harry weakly opened his eyes. His limbs seared with pain as he tried to get out of bed. The Dursleys had finally had enough, and were determined to beat the 'freakiness', as they called it, out of Harry even if it killed him. 

A loud, banshee-like shriek from downstairs signaled to Harry that it was time for him to get a move on and do his 'chores'. Harry carefully pulled on a long, old black hoody to cover his injuries.

"BOY!!!!!" his aunt shrieked again.

Harry winced and quickly headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where his aunt was impatiently waiting for him.

"About time boy," his aunt snarled, slapping him across the face, "now get out there and weed the garden. It's far too overgrown."

Harry quickly nodded, and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

* * *

Harry felt a heat wave wash over him as he stepped outside. Aunt Petunia had been right, the garden was very overgrown, but then again, it probably hadn't been worked on since his first year of Hogwarts, seeing as how the Dursleys had lost their personal slave. 

Harry sighed and got down on his knees. He wasn't sure if he deserved this pain or not. On one hand, he had never done anything wrong intentionally, but on the other, it was his fault that his parents had died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. It was his fault Cedric died and Voldemort returned. Everyone's pain seemed to be his fault. True, there had been a few times he had thought of owling Dumbledore or someone else, but what would they say when they heard he couldn't stand up to a muggle on his own, even if he couldn't use magic.

Harry reached back into the bushes to pull up some weeds, only to grab a handful of thorns. He didn't even wince. He was use to pain. After all, this was nothing compared to his beatings.

Quickly, he yanked up the thorns up by their roots, in doing so he felt his hand hit against something hard. Throwing the thorns into a pile of uprooted weeds, he reached back into the bushes. Again, he felt his hand hit something hard.

Harry reached for the object and dragged it out revealing a bright, emerald green colored stone. As he felt the stone, he noticed it was smooth but rough; strong, yet at the same time, helpless. Harry instantly knew that there was more than what met the eye concerning this stone, although he didn't know what.

Harry looked around, making sure that no one was watching, before hiding the stone back in the bushes. After deciding he would come back for it later when the Dursleys left to go eat out, he set back to his work. With the sun still blazing down upon him, he comforted himself with the fact that the sooner he finished, the more time he had to relax before his Uncle came to use him as an outlet for his rage.

* * *

Harry sat down on his bed while examining the stone. It wouldn't be long till his Uncle came home. In fact, it would probably be within the next few minutes. 

Harry looked out of the window and visibly winced as he saw Uncle Vernon stumble out of his car, obviously drunk.

He quickly grabbed the stone and placed it in his wardrobe. Seconds later, his bedroom door burst open, revealing a drunk, red in the face Uncle Vernon. Harry stumbled and fell before hastily scooting back into the farthest corner of the room, knowing that his futile attempts at escape were in vain.

Harry cringed as Uncle Vernon stumbled over toward him.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall. He could see his uncle's lips moving, but couldn't make out any articulate sentences. The only thing he could see was spit.

Harry grimaced but did not cry out as his Uncle punched him in the gut and kicked him in the shin; no one would hear him or answer his cries, so why cry.

He hit the floor and looked up in time to see a belt crashing down on his back. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out in pain. After what seemed like hours, he finally felt the stinging pain of the belt hitting his back reside.

Harry heard his uncle stumble out of the room and slam the door. After he weakly dragged himself off the ground and onto his bed, he looked out the window.

'Why?' he thought, 'Why did Dumbledore have to place me here of all places? Why did I survive while my parents died? Why can't the pain just stop? Why can't I just die!? Why?'

'Because you're the boy-who-lived,' whispered a soft nasty voice in his mind.

Harry closed his eyes, 'More like the boy-who-survived. I've never been given the chance to live,' he thought grimly.

Harry reopened his eyes and turned his gaze over toward Hedwig's empty cage; then turned back toward the window where the stars shined brightly, as if mocking him.

'What I wouldn't give to have a friend to talk to right now. Even if it was just for a moment,' Harry thought sadly, 'but then again, since when do good things like that happen to me.'

Harry slowly closed his eyes, letting the promise of sleep carry him away.

* * *

**This use to be chapter one (prologue) but I added a prologue so if you read this story before I added the prologue I suggest you read the prologue, aside from that none of the chapters have changed.  
**

**Thank You,  
Werewolfsong**


	3. A New Friend

**Forever Friends**

**By Werewolfsong  
Beta-ed By LoveTheFiction **

**Summery: '...They were gone, all gone. He was the only founder left. Harry let out a strangled insane laugh, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, this horrible nightmare...' -Intercept from Prologue- Warning: AU! Time Travel! Dragons! Abuse!**

**_Telepathic Speech_  
"Audible Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
:::Parseltongue:::**

**Author's Note: First, this is not an Eragon crossover or a crossover of any sort, second, I would also like to say I own none of these characters except for the ones I made up, and finally, I hope you enjoy this story, I really appreciate you reading this, Thanks.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Time Travel, Very Mild Language, Blood, ****Death, and**** NO Slash  
**

* * *

** Friends Forever  
Chapter Two: A New Friend**

Harry weakly climbed up onto his bed, blood dripping down the side of his face. The abuse was getting worse day-by-day. If things kept up at this rate, he would be dead by the end of the summer.

Harry grabbed a hold of his bed sheets, trying to pull himself up. He felt his fingers slip. Harry nearly cried out in pain as his flayed back hit the floor.

Harry closed his eyes and painfully took in a deep breath. It seemed he would have to sleep down here tonight, not that the bed was much more comfortable anyway.

As he tried to get a little more comfortable on the floor, he heard a loud, weird sound coming from the wardrobe. Harry quickly dragged himself over toward it, in fear he would get another beating if his uncle woke up.

Harry grabbed onto the handle and flung the door open. He nearly yelped out in pain as the large emerald green stone fell onto his fractured leg.

Harry gently picked up the shaking stone. Even though it had only been a week ago since he had found it, he had completely forgotten it even existed.

Suddenly, the stone burst open, sending small fragments everywhere.

Harry quickly covered his eyes to protect them from the flying, jagged shards. Once Harry was sure it was safe, he slowly uncovered his eyes only to have them widen in shock. On the floor, where the beautiful stone had laid only minutes ago, there was now a small, young dragon.

All he could do was gape at the beautiful creature in surprise. He had never seen a dragon like this before, not even in books. It, like most dragons, had four legs and one set of wings that were unattached to its fore legs. The difference though, was its wings; instead of having the usual bat-like appendages, it had scaly feathery-like wings. **(NA: Kind of like Saphira's are in the movie.)**

The small dragon started to stir, its eyes still closed. Harry slowly backed away as it stumbled, blindly, around the room. The small creature tripped over its wings, causing it to fall into the moonlight revealing its bright muti-shaded, emerald green scales and the small black spikes that ran along its back.

For reasons unknown to even himself, Harry cautiously dragged himself toward the young fire-breather. The small dragon blinked, and cautiously looked up at Harry with its bright emerald-green eyes. Harry smiled softly and tentatively reached out to touch the endearing little thing. When he gently placed his hand on the dragon's head, he instantly felt a wave of energy course through his veins. As he quickly withdrew his hand from the dragon's head, it felt as if something about him had changed, but as far as he could see there was nothing different about him, he was still Harry Potter, the boy-who-survived-but-did-not-truly-live. He was still beat up, bruised, and broken, yet it still felt as if something about him was different.

Harry gently leaned back against his bedpost, smiling in amusement as the small dragon stumbled over toward him. 'How am I going to take care of a dragon,' he tiredly wondered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Harry carefully listened to the radio, which was sitting on the kitchen windowsill. "And now for tomorrow's forecast. Tomorrow we will be expecting another bright, hot, and sunny day. The temperature will be around one hundred degrees Fahrenheit with the humidity of…" Harry let out a small, frustrated groan as he listened to the announcer. 

'Just great,' he thought, wiping a bead of sweat off of his brow, 'another day of being out in the sun wearing a black sweater.'

A small, aggravated growl brought him out of depressing thoughts. Harry turned to see his young dragon pal tangled up in some vines.

Harry couldn't stop the soft chuckles from escaping as the young dragon sent Harry an accusing glare. Clearly blaming him for the mess she had gotten herself into.

He rolled his eyes at the dragon's antics before scanning around to make sure the Dursleys weren't back from the public pool yet. Pleased to see that they weren't, he turned his attention back towards his new friend who was now gnawing at the vines.

Shaking his head laughingly, he thought, 'If the vines keep the dragon out of trouble, all the better' It was hard enough to do his chores without having to worry about the little thing being seen or eating the neighbor lady's cat.

The small dragon growled proudly as she broke free from the vines that had been holding her.

Harry chuckled softly, but stopped when he thought about what he would do with his little dragon when he went back to Hogwarts. It had only been four days since the infant dragon had hatched, and he was already attached to her. He doubted that Dumbledore would let him keep a dragon; he didn't let Hagrid keep his. Then again, Norbert was a bit more vicious than his dragon companion.

'On the other hand,' he thought, smiling grimly, 'I probably won't survive long enough to return to Hogwarts anyway.'

The young dragon growled worriedly.

Harry softly smiled down at his aggravated companion, "I'm fine Emerald."

The small dragon blinked, obviously surprised at being called by a name, before letting out a small puff of smoke to show her approval.

Harry laughed softly before turning back to his work.

* * *

As he gently stroked Emerald, Harry felt fear slowly rise up in his chest. It wouldn't be long now. Harry took in another deep breath and started to pet Emerald harder, causing his hands to bleed. 

Emerald let out a low growl of sympathy as a car pulled into the driveway. Harry's eyes filled with fear and dread. Despite her protests, Harry weakly picked up Emerald and placed her in the wardrobe. He hurriedly looped the handles of the wardrobe with a rubber band before hastily limping back over to his bed, bracing himself for what was to come.

* * *

**Emerald's POV**

I let out a low growl of sympathy as I saw the Devil's car pull into the driveway. Okay, maybe he isn't actually Satan, but who knows, maybe he is. Either way, he is close enough, is he not?

I felt myself being picked up and carried over toward that stupid, dam… cough excuse my language, dang wardrobe.

I growled in protest, not having the heart to give my beaten, future rider a hard time by trying to escape.

He gently placed me in the wardrobe and shut the door with a snap, leaving me in the semi-darkness. I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to call upon my night vision in vain; it stinks being a hatchling.

Suddenly, I heard the bedroom door bang open. I visibly flinched; the Devil-like man sounded very angry and/or drunk tonight.

I nervously laid my head on my paws, trying to block out the demon's cold words that muffled my friend's whimpers and strangled cries. I knew my companion would survive tonight's beating. He was tough, but that didn't stop me from keeping my senses open and alert for anything that could spell death for my best and only friend.

I cringed as I felt my future rider get slammed against the wall. If there was one thing I hated about being a 'royal' dragon, as human-made myths call us, it was the ability to feel our rider's pain. Eventually, I will be able to block out his emotions at will, but until then I'm stuck feeling my rider's pain and excess emotions on an off and on basis, without any control at all; again, I hate being a hatchling.

I sighed in relief as I heard the door to the bedroom slam shut, giving me the signal that the Devil-like man had left.

I growled sympathetically. My friend did not deserve this. I closed my eyes and let out one last growl of goodnight; despite the fact that I knew my future rider would not hear me.

* * *

**And thus another chapter has been completed. I hope you enjoyed it. I also wish to state my opinion that I hate abuse of any sort. It's just when I think of the Dursleys I think of cruel evil people.**

**Thanks to all my Readers and my Reviewers**

**-**** charl1e  
- lillypop  
- Savertin  
- LoveTheFiction  
- momocolady  
- SwiftShadow  
- Morbid Punk Angel  
- Eruravenne**


	4. Death Knocking at the Door

**Forever Friends**

**By Werewolfsong  
Beta-ed By LoveTheFiction **

**Summery: '...They were gone, all gone. He was the only founder left. Harry let out a strangled insane laugh, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare, this horrible nightmare...' -Intercept from Prologue- Warning: AU! Time Travel! Dragons! Abuse!**

**_Telepathic Speech_  
"Audible Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
:::Parseltongue:::**

**Author's Note: First, this is not an Eragon crossover or a crossover of any sort, second, I would also like to say I own none of these characters except for the ones I made up, and finally, I hope you enjoy this story, I really appreciate you reading this, Thanks.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Time Travel, Very Mild Language, Blood, ****Death, and**** NO Slash**

* * *

**Forever Friends  
Chapter Three: Death Knocking at the Door  
**

**Emerald's POV**

I yawned and stretched my wings. Turning toward the bothersome doors of the wardrobe, I cocked my head in confusion. Why wasn't my familiar up yet? I scratched on the wardrobe. Nothing. Not even the shuffle of a foot. I growled in frustration and began to pace. A loud rapping on the bedroom door, followed by the traditional, high-pitch screech of 'wake up boy' brought me out of my pacing. I perked up my ears. Finally, I heard a soft whimper. I listened for more, but, yet again, I heard nothing but soft occasional whimpers.

'Is it really that bad?' I wondered, before mentally slapping myself, 'Of course it is that bad, I shouldn't be surprised that he hasn't been able to get up to do his chores before now.'

I returned to pacing. I had to do something, anything. I glanced down at my thin, sharp claws and then up at where the rubber band held the doors tightly together. A small smile graced my lips. Spreading my wings, I leapt up, only to fall back down into a crumpled heap.

"Dang it" I growled angrily.

Quickly regaining my composure, I tried again, only to have the same results. Again, I began pace, unremitting plans of escape zoomed in and out of my mind. By noon (or at least what I guessed to be noon) my paws were killing me. I laid down and listened for any noise that would alert me of my rider's condition. Silence met my ears.

'What if he's…no don't think like that,' I reprimanded myself furiously.

I knew for a fact that if my rider died I would know. It is one of those things you were born knowing. I sighed and glanced around the wardrobe in distain.

'Things could be worse,' I thought positively, trying to get my mind off of my rider's state, 'I could have been bonded to one of the Dursleys and never had the chance to know Harry.'

I shuddered at the thought. Royal dragons didn't have a say in who their riders were. It was either you had a rider or you didn't, end of story. Getting back onto my feet, I resumed pacing despite the blisters beginning to form on my paws.

* * *

** Harry's POV**

I blearily opened my eyes as I heard my aunt's traditional wake up call. Everything was spinning, black dots danced before my eyes. Biting back the pain, I tried to lift myself up off the floor, only to fall back down, whimpering softly.

'So the day has finally come,' I thought grimly, 'the day I can no longer get up, the day I die.'

I smiled softly. Dieing didn't sound that bad. If anything it sounded quite peaceful, relaxing even. I would get to see my parents again. Who knows, maybe I would get to challenge my dad to a game of Quidditch, that is, if they have Quidditch in the afterlife.

My smile suddenly turned into a frown. What would happen to Emerald after I died? I looked over at the wardrobe, where I could hear the soft tippy-tap of claws clinking on the wood.

I sighed, guilt rising in my chest. How could I feel happy knowing I was leaving my familiar behind, whose life would, without a doubt, end if the Dursleys found her? I mentally shook my head. No, I would not surrender to death. I would not give up without a fight. Turning my head toward the window, I gazed at the rising sun, determined to stay awake, in fear I would begin to drift toward the soothing light if I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day passed by uneventfully for Harry, as he watched the sunrise and fall turning morning into day, and day into night. Harry groaned as he shifted his position. He could hear his aunt's faint muttering of 'he's going to get it tonight' coming from the hallway. It was all he could do to stop from thinking about all the things IT could be. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a car swerving and screeching into the driveway. He cringed and sent up a silent prayer for his death to be as painless as possible. There was a flash of lightning and the door to his bedroom burst open, revealing a soaking wet, drunk, red-in-the-face Uncle Vernon. The rain outside began coming down in torrents, as if weeping for Harry. His uncle took a step forward, a horsewhip in one hand and a half-empty beer bottle in the other. Harry felt fear flood over him as his uncle picked him up and threw him against a wall, shouting at him for not doing his chores and being a selfish, ungrateful freak. Throwing him down to the floor, Uncle Vernon began whipping him. Harry didn't know how long his uncle kicked, punched, and whipped him; although it felt like eternity. Slowly and painfully he felt the unvarying pain of the whip hitting his back reside. Harry's sigh of relief was cut short as he felt himself being picked up again and slammed into his bedpost. He felt something hard slam into his head, liquid ran down his face and into his mouth, he tasted alcohol and blood.

"I m si o ou uining r ives ou ungratul eak," Harry heard his uncle slur.

Harry blearily opened his eyes. His uncle's face was purple in color; in his uncle's hand was a sharp piece of beer bottle glass.

"ell o ore," his uncle managed to slur, raising the sharp piece of glass.

Realizing what his uncle was about to do, Harry began to struggle as violently as he could.

"old ill," His uncle growled as he swept the fragment of glass across Harry's throat creating a shallow, nonfatal cut.

"OLD ILL," his uncle roared once more, again slamming Harry against the bedpost.

Harry watched in horror as his uncle lifted the shard of glass once more. He was too exhausted to move, much less struggle. Taking in a deep, painful breath, he braced himself for the next great adventure.

Suddenly, a loud bang followed by high pitch laughter rang through the house.

"Wat the…it ur eaky ends sn't, ell I'll each em a esson hey're ever orget," his uncle growled, dropping both Harry and the glass before stumbling out the door.

Abruptly, the wardrobe burst open, revealing Emerald. The small dragon steadied herself before limping over to Harry, her shoulder obviously sore from ramming the wardrobe open.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Thank you Voldemort," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Emerald growled softly in agreement as she curled up next to him.

"Em, you need to get out of here," he whispered gruffly.

The small dragon glared up at him.

_N…o_

The simple, two-lettered answer echoed through his mind like a yodel through the mountains.

_No_

Harry looked down at the dragon startled.

"Did you just speak to me?" he asked softly.

_Y…e…s_

"How-," he was about to ask before he was cut off by a scream from downstairs.

Harry winced, although he felt no sympathy for his uncle and very little for his aunt and cousin, they didn't deserve to die.

_Do too_, spat his familiar's voice.

Harry was about to reply when his scar pulsed with pain. Gasping, Harry closed his eyes trying to block out the pain from both his scar and wounds.

'I wish I wasn't here right now. I wish I never had to see snake-face again. I wish I were someplace safe,' he thought furiously as the sound of footsteps pounding on the stairs grew closer.

Harry closed his eyes tighter and pulled Emerald closer, he could feel the fear radiating off of his friend.

'I wish I could truly live!'

With this last thought, a beautiful, emerald green dome formed over them and, in a flash of bright white light, both dragon and rider disappeared.

* * *

**At last I have completed another chapter. I can't say I'm all that pleased with it but it serves its purpose. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Story Key**

**1. ("I m si o ou uining r ives ou ungratul eak,") ("I am sick of you ruining our lives you ungrateful freak,")**

**2. ("ell o ore,") ( "well no more,")**

**3. ("old ill,") ("Hold still,")**

**4. ("What the…it ur eaky ends sn't, ell I'll each em a esson hey're ever orget,") (What the…it's your freaky friends isn't, well I'll teach them a lesson they're never forget,")**

**5. 'Em' is pronounced 'M'**

**Thanks to my Reviewers, Readers, and Beta**

**- SwiftShadow  
- LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin  
- EelvenGirl  
- charl1e  
- momocolady  
- LoveTheFiction  
- lillypop**

**Sorry about it taking so long to update, it has been a busy summer.  
- Werewolfsong**


End file.
